Stardust
by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner
Summary: Songfic: Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk. "Donnie, when I die please don't blame yourself. You couldn't have healed me." I couldn't fight the tears running down my face. I saw Mikey close his eyes and relax against the bed. (Sorry, this is the actual story this time. I'm so embarrassed).


**Stardust** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

**Disclaimer:** All characters, Places, etcetera are not owned by me. I simply do the plot.

**_If you be my star  
I'll be your sky_**

Mikey lightened my mood no matter the circumstances. We could be falling off a cliff to our doom and he still cracks a joke or two. We loved him for that. He was my best friend, and I did everything to make him happy.

**_You can hide underneath me_**

We stood together most of the time. He and Raph were the 'partners in crime'. He called him and Leo 'The ninjitsu dream team'. However, neither me nor Mikey were prepared for what Leo and Raph dubbed us as; 'The dangerous duo'. When we asked why, Leo just simply said,

"When you guys collaborate on something, it's bound to be... dangerous." And that was true.

**_And come out at night_**

Mikey relied on me more often than not. Not just to save him from the almighty Raph's wrath, but when he had nightmares. He had some that freaked me out of my shell. He started to get insomnia and would do all kinds of things at night to keep himself awake. The days when he did decide to sleep, he would always sleep in my room with me. I never minded though because Mikey depended on me. My greatest accomplishment was that I was always there when he needed me.

**_When I turn jet black  
And you show off your light_**

I'd always lock myself in that damned lab for who knows how long; too long. I would go days on end without sleep or food. Mikey always made sure I had what I needed. He was the only one who could convince me to eat a slice of pizza or go to bed.

**_I live to let you shine...  
I live to let you shine_**

I did everything to let Mikey be himself. I fixed problems in his gaming system when necessary and I bought him a canvas and a mini paint kit with every main color imaginable. He made me a painting once. It was one of me, working on the shell cycle. Mikey must had sketched it first. No wonder why he was so quiet. I didn't think much of it at the time because, in this lair, silence is very rare. Neither did I inquire how he painted every detail so perfectly. I just mount it on wall and cherished it ever since. Mikey was definitely one of a kind.

**_But you can sky rocket away  
From me_**

One day, Mikey came down with a cold... or so we thought. It was a virus. A very deadly virus. When we found out it was already too late. First, it shut down his nervous system. When Mikey came home from his run-ins with the foot, he always had one nasty cut somewhere, bleeding profusely. When confronted about it, Mikey was confused, and he said he hadn't felt anything. That's when we began to worry, but it had been 10 days and the next stage of his illness started already.

Mikey began to get weak. His muscles were deteriorating and his bones were easily broken. He broke at least five bones in his second week (his arm, his leg, his wrist, and two ribs). Sensei prohibited him from training and any strenuous activity for the mentioned reason above and the fact that his eyesight was fading. We knew the day he ran into a wall and suffered his first concussion.

"Dudes, was that wall there before I hit my head?"

That was the twenty-first day. The last stage of his illness was his brain shutting down. Mikey became confused more often and acted like he had Dementia. He even lost most of his Memory. I set Mikey on bed rest and every time one of us would come in there, he would ask who we are. Since he can barely see, we have to tell him our names and the reason we are in the room. We became strangers to him.

**_And never come back_**

I think Mikey knew he was dying since he got sick. Though his spirit never broke; never. It was Mikey's last day, we all knew it. We never left him that day. The day where my dear brother succumbed to the deadly Virus. Throughout the day, we each spent an hour alone with Mikey. I'd never forget what he told me.

"Donnie, when I die please don't blame yourself. You couldn't have healed me. Please take care of yourself. Eat healthy and cut back on the coffee, bro." I couldn't fight the tears running down my face. I saw Mikey close his eyes and relax against the bed.

**_If you find another galaxy  
Far from here_**

My brothers and father entered the lab, watching Mikey carefully. His green skin paled a shade lighter as his breaths grew further and further apart until they stopped. So did his heart. Mikey was dead. No more loving brother to talk to and care for you when you forget to care for yourself. The Michelangelo we loved was not here. He was far away. All was left was his corpse.

**_With more room to fly_**

But Mikey was free. He was free from the dejectedness society gave him. He was somewhere he was accepted. Mikey was in heaven.

**_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_**

He gave me his nunchucks. He gave me the one thing he treasured most. Now it is the thing I treasure most. And in the 10 years of him being deceased, I never truly healed. I don't think I ever will; but this experience taught me to be stronger. I grab onto his nunchaku and smile.

**_Stardust to remember you by_**


End file.
